start of something
by LaughBeforeYouGrin
Summary: After that night, the two doctors were almost insuperable. Before they knew it, the feelings they have tried to hide from each other started to emerge and come to light. But what about Esme? and His family he worked so hard on creating? Carlisle


start of something.

RATED~ ;M; for sexual content and strong language. upcoming lemons.

PAIRING~ Carlisle Cullen & Adreana Fray

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I do not own Carlisle nor do I own twilight or the twilight saga...

SUMMARY OF CHAPTER AND LATER ON~ It was like any other night at the hospital in Forks for Dr. Adreana Fray. When a patient was brought in late at night, she was right there to help him; but she was not the only one willing to give a helping hand. Dr. Cullen was there as well. After that night, the two doctors were almost insuperable. Before they knew it, the feelings they have tried to hide from each other started to emerge and come to light. But what about Esme? and His family he worked so hard on creating?

Is he willing to give all that up for this girl....

CHAPTER I; late night savings.

12:12 O'clock p.m; Adreana watched the hands of the clock go around as she sat at her mahogany desk covered in overdew papers. She dozed in and out of a blurry slumber, her head would slip from her hand and spring back up, she tried pushing out every ounce of sleep from her yawns. Frustrated, she hops up from the desk and staggerly walks to the ladies room. As Adreana walked to the rest room down the hallway, she looks up and down the dim, bleak hospital hallways and sees no one, She couldn't supply a reasonable answer for why she should stay any longer in the empty building, it looked to be a safe night, it wasn't rainy or foggy at all, so there should not be any serious acident becuase of the weather, which was always the main cause in this town. She was Aggravated by the simple thought of when she said to the other doctors that she would be willing to stay the night-now that she is, she truthfully wish she hadn't. Adreana made her way to the corrupted sinks that had soap and toilet paper all over the ground and sinks. She stood facing the large mirror, looking deep into her jade green eyes that were slightly covered by her long auburn hair. She quickly bent over the sink and splashed cold streaming water on her freckled face. She stayed in the same position for a couple of seconds before straightening back upward and wipping her face off with a brown paper towel. "One more year...one more year!" she reapeated under her breath, comforting herself. She sauntered to the door and right before she could step through the door she could hear a screaming voice running dow the hallway. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE!" The crying culprit was none other than Mrs. Kingston hurrying towards Adreana. "MISS. FRAY, PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO come and help my son!" She finally reached Adreana, almost knocking her down when she ran straight into her, clutching onto her labcoat. "Alright Mrs. Kingston, you have to speak calmly or else I won't be able to understand what your saying." she tryed to slow her breathing to a steady rate before carrying on with her pleading. " My..son,Aiden." "Aiden!" said Adreana in shock.  
" He's badly hurt, you have to help him! Please...please..." "What happend?!" Adreana grabbed Mrs. Kingston's shaking arms.  
"H-He got in a reck when driving down here. His car was torn apart. It looked like he hit something!" Her eyes went big and wet, and her lips began to tremble; then she dug her head into Adreana's sholder-sobbing loudly. Adreana looked ahead and started walking then running down the hallway were she came. Her high heels clattering down the hallways echoed through out the hospital. As she jogged her way to the sliding glass doors; his mangled body laying in a silver, brokendown Cadillac came more and more into view. Adreana ran faster and faster. Then Suddenly, she ran right into Dr. Cullen, who was coming down the other hallway. She fell onto her stomach. He gripped onto her arm and pulled her up. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you?!" Apologized Carlisle whowas helping her to her feet. "..." She said nothing, but stood and kept running. She tripped through the door and stummbled to Aiden who was still laying loose in the drivers side. Making her way around the other side of the Cadillac, Adreana opened the smashed door; it fell off as she tugged on the rusty handle. "Aiden?! AIDEN!" She shook his face, but there was no answer. She peered her head over the roof of the car and saw that Carlisle was standing at the car aswell. "Did they call you here to help me?!" She bellowed. "No, but it looks like this guy needs more than one person." "Alright then, don't just STAND THERE!" She started to pull him out of the car and was helped by a second pair of hands. Carlisle took it from there and pulled him out and carrying him in his arms. Carlisle walked to the door that had a hospital bed waiting inside. He put Aiden on the white bed and quickly raced him to an open ER room and Adreana followed behind him.  
"Car accident?" asked Carlisle. "Yeah, The mother said he hit something hard. maybe a deer?!" The two and Aiden went inside the elavator. Adreana reached around her neck and pulled off her stethoscope; she ripped open his bloody button up shirt and placed the stethoscope to his chest. " Shit." Whispered Adreana, She pulled it off his chest and rapped it around her neck. The elavator doors flew open and they rolled him out and down the hallway, coming up to the Emergency Room. Carlisle quickly plugged him up to the heart monitor. More doctors came rushing in the room and tending to Aiden. "Whats the problem?" "Car crash. Severe wounds, We found large stards of glass from the window in larged in his arms and legs ." said Adreana, rushing around the room; grabbing gloves to put on. "Dr. Fray, we can handle it from here." said Dr. Adams, also slipping on a pair of white gloves. "But I want to help, I was the one who got the news so I should be here helping him." Her reason to be apart of the sergery did not sway his decision. Dr. Adams pushed her out of the room. "What?! Why can't I help out?!" Barked Adreana, Her eyes were filled with anger and she was furious; 'Why couldn't she help out, Isn't that suppost to be a good thing?' The more help the better, right?  
" No, thats my final answer. " And with that , he secured the door behind him. Adreana stood infront of the door with her jaw locked tightly; grinding her teeth together, still shocked by outrage and absurdity of it all. "You..fucker!" She kicked to door and stormed off down the hall to her office. A patient at Forks Hospital isn't just anybody, but family to Adreana; If someone was to be injured like Aiden, She would be the one in the ER giving a helping hand and doing everything in her power to save them. It hurt her not being in the room with him. Aiden was one of Adreana's close friends and have been that was since college. She marched into the office and in rage, she kicked to desk-then sat down and put her head in her arms. "Aiden..." she cried softly. 2 Hours pasted and still no comformation of his state. Before she could stop herself, she fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't any regualar dream what she had, but a very rare and dangerous dream, a killing dream. She couldn't breath. She was drowning...dying.  
They say if you die twice in your dream, you die for real. Fortunatly, She had been awaken by a slamming door. She jerked her head up-still burry eyed; she rubbed her eyes and the form infront of the door came to view, It was Carilse Cullen standing there. He had what looked to be a clipboard in his right hand pressing against his chest while his left hand gripping the door knob. "Can I come in?" his youthful voice reached out, but he stood his ground. "Um, yeah...sure." she rubbed her eyes and pushed her red bands out from her face. She shuffled through papers, attempting to make the place look somewhat decent.  
Carlisle walked gradually towards Adreana, pulling out the clipboard from his hand and placing it in his left. " Mr. Kingston is alright..." "..." "I have papers to prove it?!" Carlisle placed the paper infront of her, but she moved her head in the other direction. "I don't want your damn papers." explained Adreana angerly. "I don't think it was right that he did that Miss. Fray. I understand that you're upset-"  
"Upset?! Hell yeah I'm upset, that's my friend in there!" She said pointing at the walls seperating the two rooms. "Well...you can see him now, if that makes you any happier." added Carlisle. She stood from the desk and exited the room with Carlisle standing there rubbing the back of his neck. The room was dark, except for a little part of the room that was lite by a lamp next to his bedside. She gently opened the door and sauntered to his side. A seat was place next to the bed, so she pulled it up closer to him and sat down. He was quietly sleeping. She could tell he had been asleep for awhile. She placed her hand on his and analyzed him. "Ad-Adreana?" stutterd Aiden sloftly. His hand closed on hers. "Aiden?! You're alright." She was joyful when hearing his voice. It sounded cracked from the sleep still stuck in his throat, but He cleared his throat and fluttered his eyes open; sighting her green orbs looking back at him. A smile shaped on his lips before turning his head back around and shutting his eyes. Blinking a wet tear out of her eye, she stood and went to the door. She opened the door and standing right outside of it was Dr. Cullen. She jolted back, alittle frightend by his random appearence. Carlisle observed her eyes and saw a wet streak coming down her face. He could of already tell by other things that she was crying like: her bloodshot eyes and her constant sniffling. "You look tired...You can go home if you like. I can stay." "thank you." she said faintly. She stepped past him and walked to her office. Carlisle viewed Adreana and her long red hair bouncing behind her. After She got her things and left the building, she felt more tired than ever; but one thing bothered Adreana about that night which made her slightly concerned. When she went to Aiden's car she had noticed a torn piece of clothing dangling from the headlight of his car. 'What did Aiden Hit? It surely wasn't an Animal...'


End file.
